Metagame
Behind the game itself you'll find the Motion Twin Team. They keep track of bugs, run the Moderation staff (called the SDF in game) and change over episodes as the game progresses. __TOC__ The SDF The Solar Defense Force (SDF) is the Mush moderation team. SDF Moderators are Peanutz, Scout and Meadow. You can find them in the main Mush forums thread/32442627?p=1 where you can ask a question or you can send a PM via the twinoid system to any of the moderators if you need to talk. For more details on reporting problems or contacting moderators, see the SDF page. Episodes Episode 1: The Dawn. Novemeber 2013 This is the start of the game fresh from Beta. There were no special rules and no special activities going on. Most likely there will be other episodes later on with special events and added rules. Known bugs The list of known bugs is ever-shifting due to the fact that there are at least three programmers actively developing mush right now. For a list of known bugs or to report a bug, check out thread/28664831?p=1 the Known Bugs thread. Flip to the last page to see current bugs. Common Misconceptions Plasma shield and armor *Myth: The plasma shield regenerates Daedalus's armor. *Reason: The description "self-healing" is a bit fuzzy and it doesn't show anything happening when you use the plasma sheild. * Fact: "auto" means the plasma shield regernates itself alone. The normal hull does not regenerate! Make sure someone has not strengthened the hull at the same time without saying. Contamination and batteries * Myth: Food left outside the main stack is contaminated. * Reasons: We see a ration set apart, but we do not see how it is different. This looks like a trap! We remember seeing trapped food rations appearing separately when we were mush and in Hordes poisoned rations are set aside. * Fact: Only mush see contaminated food separately. Humans can not see that the food is different unless they are a Botanist and they will not know what is different about it. Cryostasis and Mush * Myth: The last one out of cryostasis is the alpha Mush. *Reason: The bar fills up with humans, so the last one has to be Mush! * Fact: This is misleading. The Mush are chosen at random once the ship is full. If the last players out of cryosatis were always Mush finding the mush would be eas simple as checking room logs. Life needs oxygen * Myth: If there is life on the planet there is also oxygen. * Reason: Life as we know it depends on oxygen. * Facts: The Forest sections and animals (ex: Ruminants) don't always breathe oxygen. It's possible for the plants and animals to require other gasses to survive or that the breathable atmosphere is too thin to support humans but can support alien life. Contaminating things breaks stealth * Myth: Contaniminating a ration or spiking a human with a spore will show who the Mush is. * Reasons: Fear of being identified, noticing that all other actions seem to appear in the logs. * fact: These actions are "personal" and don't give a message unless you do them in front of a camera. Immunity ("Mankind's Last Hope" ability) is the only way to 100% avoid infection. Chun's Ability is what grants her immunity * Myth: If Chun does not take the "Mankind's Only Hope" ability, she will not be immune to Mush. * Reason: The skill says the immunity is why she is Mankind's last hope. In fact: Her immunity is a permanent status. Not taking that skill simply means the crew loses morale faster. How Logistics Works * Myths: Logistics bonus boosts everyone in the room and can't work if the person with Logistics is inactive. * Reasons: Description of skill is not clear, wish to encourage activity. * Facts: The bonus is one and only one person at random and without adjustment. Myco-alarms are hard to use * Myths: A Myco-Alarm will not work if hidden OR A Myco-alarm only works if hidden. * Facts: The passive effects work the object is hidden or not. For example, it can be used to detect hidden plants. Oxygen and Fire * Myth: Fires consume oxygen. * Reason: It would make sense. * Fact: Fires don't consume oxygen- they just seriously damage the ship. If the ship is on fire and the oxygen is ticking down quickly, it means someone sabotaged your oxygen tanks. Check the Alpha and Beta central storage rooms to fix them. Oxygen and inactive * Myth: Inactive first die of asphyxiation. Reasons: There was a message saying saying an inactive died of asphyxia. Desire to penalize inactives. * fact: It's random. If there's more inactive than active there is a higher chance of the inactive dying first. Oxygen and murder * Myths: Killing a teammate reduce oxygen consumption. Inactives waste oxygen. * Reasons: That would make sense. Old memories of beta where this was the case. * fact: The entire crew consumes 1 per cycle, regardless of the number of people. PILGRED and difficulty * Myth: repairing PILGRED decreases the frequency of success. * Reason: If we're too good we'll destroy ourselves, notice repair percentages dropping. * fact: PILGRED is usually repaired in a few days. Working alone on any major repair will drop the success rate. Alternate repair guys to correct this. ' Soap and Mush' * Myth: Soap alloes Mush to spend less health in the shower. * Reason: May have noticed less life was lost, thought it was a trade-off for giving yourself away by handling the soap. * Facts: The life loss is random, 3 to 5. The soap does not change anything. Tracker and visibility * Myth: You can ask the tracker make you invisible on the mini-map. * Reasons: Surely the tracker can ignore people, desire to be "invisible". * Facts: The tracker directly shows the characters on board. You will never see a crew on board missing from the map unless they're on a patrol ship.